mountandbladefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Armas
Armas da série Mount & Blade pode vir em uma variedade de formas diferentes, cada um com seus próprios estilos, benefícios e desvantagens. Eles cobrem todos os tipos ataques para bater, facada, e cortar o seu adversário. A maioria das armas são regidos por suas Proficiência com Armas que podem ser aumentados, pessoalmente, quando você subir de nível, e também irá melhorar automaticamente através do uso. Diferentemente da maioria dos jogos de seu calibre, Mount & Blade inclui armas de todas as regiões do mundo de todos os tipos, desde o porrete paupers a espada de duas mãos de um senhor da guerra. Ele também inclui armamento variou de arcos primitivos para elaborar bestas mecânicas; pedras impreciso jarids aerodinâmicos ou machados de arremesso pesados. Cada arma tem uma série de variações de oxidado a obra-prima, o que determina a sua qualidade global. Armas Corpo a Corpo Machados, espadas, alabardas, os punhos e, em Mount & Blade: Warband, algumas armas de arremesso, pode ser usado em combate corpo-a-corpo. Armas como os eixos mais curtos são mais eficazes contra escudos e mais capaz em bairros próximos, onde como um polearm é (muitas vezes), perto de inútil no combate próximo. De cavalo, lança domina quando expressa, que fornece a maior parte dos danos a ser encontrado no jogo. Para ser um guerreiro efetiva mão-de-mão, o jogador deve ter um alto nível de força e habilidades em Power Strike, Shield, atletismo e (opcionalmente) Arma mestre com proficiência altos de armas em qualquer uma das Armas Brancas que a proficiência se aplica . Com uma mão armas de uma mão são armas relativamente leves projetados para uso com um escudo. Eles fazem menos danos em comparação com armas de duas mãos, mas eles são mais rápidos e dar-lhe as vantagens de ter um escudo, que incluem ser mais capaz de se defender contra ataques à distância (como objetos jogados e Flechas) e ser mais capaz de defender-se Se seu cavalo é morto. Duas mãos Duas Mãos armas são variedades de armas contundentes como grandes eixos, espadas e martelos. Eles podem causar mais dano por acertar do que os seus homólogos de uma mão, mas você não pode usar um escudo com eles e eles geralmente atacam mais lentamente. Estas armas têm um alcance maior do que armas de uma mão, em média. Duas mãos / Uma mão Há apenas algumas armas que podem ser manejadas como Duas-handed / armas de uma mão. Para alternar entre uma e duas mãos, você tem que equipar / desequipar seu escudo. Usando uma arma lhe permitirá escolher menor dano e boa defesa ou um bom dano e menor defesa. Qualquer um / arma de duas mãos irá causar mais dano e balançar mais rápido quando usado com as duas mãos. Observe que, quando a cavalo, essas armas são sempre utilizados com uma mão, então não há nenhuma vantagem para guardar o seu escudo, além de mudar a proficiência arma que a arma vai beneficiar. Haste Polearms são armas como cajados, lanças e piques. Geralmente polearms têm um alcance arma maior do que outras armas brancas, embora alguns pode ser complicado de usar eficazmente sem um cavalo porque uma vez que um inimigo fecha distância muitas polearms-se quase inútil. Um cavalo é, portanto, essencial para manter a distância (há algumas excepções a esta regra, nomeadamente a lança encurtada e bordão, que muitas vezes podem ser utilizados de forma eficaz no combate aproximado a pé). Polearms têm a capacidade única para parar um cavalo de carga em suas trilhas quando empurrado para a frente por soldados de infantaria. Embora o dano é muitas vezes negada devido ao cavalo estar muito perto do portador no momento em que o ataque é realizado, esta é uma forma eficaz de parar o cavaleiro solitário ocasional e permitindo companheiros de equipe no multiplayer ou infantaria no modo single player para mob o temporariamente inimigo imóvel. Alguns polearms não pode ser utilizado com um escudo devido ao seu grande tamanho, quer devido à necessidade de equilibrar a arma. Haste pode ser usado para golpear o inimigo usando uma técnica de "expressa". Isto pode ser feito quando em um cavalo e movendo-se a uma grande velocidade. O polearm irá automaticamente para "posição curral" quando a velocidade do cavalo é suficiente, e quando ela atinge um inimigo, ele irá infligir uma grande quantidade de danos. Polearm / Two handed Há apenas três armas Polearm / duas mãos disponíveis. Estes eixos longos, todos eles terão uma velocidade arma inferior e perdem a capacidade de impulso, enquanto utilizados como armas de duas mãos, juntamente com a obtenção do estatuto de "desequilibrada", embora a mudança de postura vai aumentar ligeiramente o alcance da arma, bem como permitir-lhes a ser oscilou de cavalo. Chute Chutar é um novo recurso no Warband, e pode infligir danos sem corte menor para um inimigo. Mais frequentemente do que não, isso vai lhe dar uma abertura para um golpe em um mais bloco opositor dependentes (usuários de blindagem). Geralmente, não infligir dano suficiente para causar qualquer prejuízo, mas é útil se você quiser fazer uma abertura nas defesas de um inimigo. O chute vai bater o inimigo para longe do jogador e escalonar-los brevemente, dando-lhe a oportunidade de atacar. Chutar também permite que você chutar um inimigo que está de pé muito perto da borda de uma plataforma ou parede, temporariamente levá-lo fora de ação e às vezes matar a tropa com a queda. Você não ganha experiência para essa matança como você não entregar o golpe mortal. Quando ligeiramente em desvantagem, esta técnica pode reduzir o número de inimigos por um curto período de tempo se for cronometrado corretamente, dando-lhe a chance de matar alguns inimigos antes que as que apostaram recuperar de ser escalonados ou derrubados. O tempo é da maior importância ao chutar, pois tem um alcance mais curto do que a maioria das armas, o Dagger ultra-curta, Faca e Cleaver estando entre as exceções, embora sua velocidade incrível coloca um outro problema inteiramente. Note-se que chutar um adversário de montada é completamente inútil como eles estão posicionados muito alto fora da terra para aterrar um pontapé em qualquer parte de seu corpo além do seu pé e porque o próprio cavalo é imune ao efeito impressionante de todos os ataques para além de um polearm empurrada para a frente. Armas de longo alcance Além de correr até o inimigo e batendo-lhe na cabeça um jogador pode escolher se especializar em combate à distância. Este gira em torno de proficiência como tiro com arco, besta e arremesso. Ele contém o sorteio habilidades de Energia e cavalo Tiro ao arco (se desejar, permitindo montado combate à distância, uma combinação letal). As armas incluem a vários arcos, bestas, lanças, machados de arremesso e facas e a rocha humilde. A única desvantagem para armas de longo alcance é que os lançadores, como arcos e bestas exigem que a munição é equipado em um slot de arma, reduzindo o número de armas que o jogador pode equipar. Arcos usar setas e por isso o jogador deve ter pelo menos uma aljava de flechas e estes não são ilimitados em batalha. Depois de uma batalha os estoques de seta será substituído (voltando ao seu inventário em uma batalha também substitui sua munição). Uma maneira de evitar a falta é equipar muitos tremores (até 3), mas é claro que existem desvantagens para isso. A combinação arma recomendada para uma unidade variou é um arco, dois tremores, e uma espada de duas mãos ou machado. Bestas Bestas são feitos para serem usados por personagens que não são especializados em Arco e Flecha. Eles também são muito mais adequado para personagens de longo alcance que preferem sniping o inimigo a hit-and-run tiro com arco. Bestas têm uma boa precisão de partida mesmo sem altos proficiências, o que pode permitir caracteres taxas de acerto maior do que até mesmo o arqueiro mais precisa e eles têm apenas força como exigência. No entanto, eles são muito lento para recarregar, necessitando de duas ou três vezes mais tempo do que o arco (melhora com proficiência), que tem um arco mais forte, e apenas as bestas mais leves pode ser recarregado enquanto a cavalo. Uma vez que o dano não é aumentado por quaisquer atributos, o usuário besta pode esperar gastar muito mais dinheiro, a fim de ter uma arma dano maior do que um usuário arco teria que gastar para tratar os mesmos danos por tiro. É aconselhável não colocar pontos em bestas para o seu personagem, a menos que você pretende usá-los regularmente. Bestas são projetadas para penetrar através de mais armadura do que suas contrapartes arco, dependendo da versão do jogo. Num jogo unmodded, isto é devido a uma velocidade de projéctil maior dando o dano parafuso maior do que o valor indicado da arma. Parafusos Parafusos são a munição para bestas. Cada tipo de parafuso tem um bônus de dano / penalidade e uma quantidade definida por pilha de parafusos. Nota: Você pode disparar uma besta uma vez sem qualquer munição adicional. Você precisa tanto a besta e os parafusos, a fim de disparar novamente após o seu um tiro livre tem sido utilizado. Eles ocupam um slot equipamentos cada um. Arcos Arcos são mais utilizados por personagens que são mais especializadas em direção danos à distância. À primeira vista, um arco parece causam menos danos do que uma besta. No entanto, os danos que um arco pode lidar é muito maior por cada nível de o consumo de energia habilida- des Um personagem com uma habilidade Consumo de energia de 7 vai lidar quase duas vezes mais danos como o arco implica. Potencialmente, um arco mundano pode ser muito mais poderoso do que algumas bestas mais caros, além de sua taxa de disparo mais rápido. Atingir o nível necessário para atingir isso pode levar um longo tempo, mas atingir uma habilidade alta, mais conhecimento da trajetória da seta faz o arco arma devastadora se usada por um guerreiro habilidoso Cada tipo de curva precisa de um certo nível de sorteio de energia, a fim de ser utilizado. As excepções são a Bow Hunting and the Bow Practice. Flechas Flechas são a munição para arcos e é possível equipar mais de uma aljava de flechas de cada vez para um pool de seta maior. Cada tipo de setas tem um bônus de dano / de grande penalidade e um número definido para cada pilha. Nota: Você precisa tanto o arco e as flechas para disparar. Eles ocupam um slot equipamentos cada um. Armas de arremesso armas de arremesso não têm o alcance e precisão de arcos e flechas, mas pode tratar uma enorme quantidade de dano se o usuário tiver pontos suficientes na perícia Power Throw. Eles são geralmente úteis para personagens corpo a corpo orientada ou para aqueles que têm um slot livre em sua tela equipamento. armas de arremesso-e-ax-tipo lança também pode ser usado no corpo a corpo. Algumas armas de arremesso, como jogando eixos têm dano extra contra escudos semelhantes à variante de corpo a corpo de machado. Em With Fire & Espada, todas as armas jogadas, exceto pedras foram removidas e substituídas por granadas, itens que têm um alcance limitado e alguns tiros, mas pode fazer grandes danos se destina corretamente. A granada única poderia, em teoria, derrubar um esquadrão inteiro se ele estava bem colocado. Eles vêm em três tamanhos que variam de pequeno a grande porte, cada diminuindo a quantidade de usos, mas aumentando o efeito, com uma pequena granada com três tiros, mas um grande ter apenas um. Armas de fogo Na época em que Mount & Blade tem lugar, não existem armas de fogo. No entanto, a pistola do Flintlock está escondido nos arquivos do jogo, e é acessível usando modificações de terceiros ou fraudes. Para acessar a pistola de pederneira em Warband sem editar o código do jogo, primeiro verifique engano está no em seus controles de configurar. Em seguida, no mapa do mundo, pressione Ctrl + ~ ou Ctrl + `. Uma linha de comando aparecerá. Nesse tipo de linha de comando 'cheatmenu'. Em seguida clique em "acampamento" no canto inferior esquerdo da tela. Agora deve haver uma opção marcada "CHEATMENU! ' Selecione o cheatmenu e não deve ser agora uma grande variedade de opções para escolher. Clique na opção topo chamada 'Encontrar Item'. Nesta opção, haverá muitos itens inacessíveis no jogo, incluindo a pistola de pederneira. A pistola do Flintlock é uma arma muito poderosa que usa a proficiência armas de fogo escondidas e atira balas em uma velocidade incrível, ainda mais rápido do que uma seta. No entanto, é lenta para recarregar - a limpeza do tambor e o carregamento de um cartucho leva quase a mesma quantidade de tempo que um recarregamento de um arco. Como outras armas de longo alcance, a pistola tem reduzido a precisão durante a condução, mas é perfeitamente precisa quando está parado. Ele também tem a vantagem adicional de a segmentação reticule ser parado quando o objetivo, eliminando a necessidade de disparar mais cedo do que o necessário. Balas parecem arco, bem como a flecha, e vai se submeter às leis da física como qualquer projéctil na vida real. Balas também não viajam instantaneamente, de modo manter isso em mente ao disparar contra um arqueiro montado metralhando você. Em With Fire & Espada, a linha do tempo tem avançado ao ponto onde as armas de fogo são comuns e popular, bem como sendo muito letal. A habilidade de armas de fogo não está mais escondido, e desde o início do jogo você é dado tanto um rifle ou pistola, dependendo do que dificuldade você estiver jogando-lo, juntamente com uma bolsa de 16 balas. Isto substitui eficazmente a besta, que agora está escondido. Cada tiro exige que você recarregue lentamente. Recarregar severamente impactos da sua velocidade (a menos que você estiver usando uma pistola, ou estão a cavalo) e pode deixá-lo extremamente vulnerável. Eles também são frequentemente muito imprecisa, especialmente quando em movimento. Balas causam dano direto que é baseado no intervalo do disparo de armas, e parece ignorar armadura para um grau, o que significa que até mesmo um inimigo totalmente blindado provavelmente vai cair quando atingido diretamente. Alguns escudos pode bloquear balas, assim como eles bloqueiam flechas, mas balas danificar um escudo muito mais do que escudos danos setas, então montando em uma linha de mosquetes inimigos que são voleio de tiro, mesmo quando você tem o seu aço escudo up não é uma boa idéia . Arena e Treinamento Equipamento de arena e trinamento sao conjuntos especiais de armas que são utilizadas apenas durante Torneios e durante o treinamento. Modificadores de arma Modificadores são rótulos adicionados a uma arma que irá melhorar ou degradar o item sujeito. Nem todas as armas têm todos os modificadores. Não há arco longo temperado, por exemplo.